1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system used to photograph a subject under flash light by utilizing a camera-side master strobe and a separately provided slave strobe.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are camera systems known in the related art in which a subject is photographed with multiple flashes by using an electronic flash unit (referred to as a “strobe” in this specification) mounted at the accessory shoe of the camera and a separate strobe for photographing with multiple flashes (for instance, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H11-212148).
In such a camera system, the quantity of light emitted from the camera-side master strobe is monitored on a separately provided slave strobe side, a light emission at the slave strobe is started synchronously with the start of light emission at the master strobe and the light emission at the slave strobe is synchronously stopped as the light emission at the master strobe stops. In other words, the light emission at the slave strobe is controlled through optical communication between the master strobe and the slave strobe achieved via the flash light emitted from the master strobe.